KND Operation: MURDER
by BookMissionaryAuthor
Summary: When the KND get an invitation to a wonderful weekend from a mysterious stranger, they think it will all be pizza and laughs. But when cyanide gets in the picture… is there more to this mysterious host than meets the eye?
1. The Invitation

_**WARNING! IMPORTANT! READ! IMPORTANT! WARNING!**_

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN KND! WOULD BE CONFUSING!**

IF YOU HAVE READ ANY OF AGATHA CRISTIE'S BOOKS, DO NOT SPOIL THE STORY IN A REVIEW!

Dictionary 

AN: Author's note

**Bold** Author's Notes

Number 1 Bald boy, leader, with sunglasses, English accent (Maybe English?…)

Number 2 fat boy with detective hat and goggles

Number 3 Young, cute, Japanese girly-girl

Number 4 blonde Australian boy with orange hoodie

Number 5 Dark girl, red baseball cap, attitude

R+R Read and Review

Thank you. Here's the info, and the story.

Summary: When the KND get an invitation to a wonderful weekend from a mysterious stranger, they think it will all be pizza and laughs. But when cyanide gets in the picture… is there more to this mysterious host than meets the eye?

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. Period.

Rating: PG13 (Parental Guidance recommended for kids under 13 who are wimps)

Genre: Mystery/Tragedy

----------------------------

CODENAME: Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

Chapter 1: Dinner and a movie 

One fine morning in the tree house, number three woke everybody up, with a scream of, "WE'VE GOT MAIL!"

Number 5 read the letter, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, while the other numbers gathered around.

She read:

"_Dear Kids Next Door,_

_You are invited to a weekend on a paradise island for the weekend! I've invited the10 world's best kid detective/spies to this party. Come to the docks at 7:00 on Friday. A boat will pick you up, called _The Shadow_. See Ya!_

Your Host" 

"Ooh! A party!" shouted 3 in excitement.

"Friday…that's the 13th, right?" asked 2.

"Yup." Said 1. "Tomorrow."

"Well, we have to go-we're one of the 10 best kid detective/spies, she said!" yawned 4.

"Right, number one?"

"Of course!" said 1 with a grin.

**Please R+R!**


	2. Dinner and a Murder

_**WARNING! IMPORTANT! READ! IMPORTANT! WARNING!**_

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN KND! WOULD BE CONFUSING!**

IF YOU HAVE READ ANY OF AGATHA CRISTIE'S BOOKS, DO NOT SPOIL THE STORY IN A REVIEW!

Also, some characters will… well…be changed…you could say. Watch out!

Summary: When the KND get an invitation to a wonderful weekend from a mysterious stranger, they think it will all be pizza and laughs. But when cyanide gets in the picture… is there more to this mysterious host than meets the eye?

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. Period.

Rating: PG13 (Parental Guidance recommended for kids under 13 who are wimps)

Genre: Mystery/Tragedy

----------------------------

CODENAME: Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

Chapter 2: Ten Little Indians

Everyone was excited. They packed pajamas, clothes, brushes(for hair and teeth), and number 3 pack a stuffed animal- a kitten. The girls dressed up fancy(5 in a jean skirt and red tank top, 3 in a jean miniskirt and white t-shirt).

They came to the dock, got on the boat, and after 2 hours, got to the island. It was beautiful, complete with gorgeous mansion. When they went through the open doors, they saw a beautiful living room, with 5 other kids. There were tapestries on the walls, and a coffee table with ten Indian figurines on it.

There were 3 other girls, and two other boys. Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 introduced themselves, explaining about the KND.

"I'm Violet. I like to invent things." Said a dark-haired beauty.

"I'm Ginny. I'm a spy, and I'm good at sneaking." Said a fiery red-head.

"I'm Mary. I'm KCIA- the Kid's CIA."

"I'm Dr. Fowl. I'm a doctor."

"I'm Steven. I'm DCDTL."

"You're _what_?" asked 4.

"It stands f-" but then he stopped. His cup of soda fell to the floor. He turned purple, and choked and gagged, but… he fell down. Everyone screamed, and Dr. fowl checked his pulse.

"He's gulp dead!" he said shakily.

"How?" asked Ginny.

Dr. fowl sniffed the soda glass, a gasped.

"Cyanide!" he said in horror.

"What? Asked 3.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and said, "Poison."

"But who put it in? We were all watching!" said Violet.

"Suicide!" shrieked 5.

"Must be." Said Dr. Fowl.

"Lets go to bed!" said 1.

"Alright. I guess we pick a room… where is our host?" asked Violet.

When the were all going upstairs, 5 noticed that one of the candles was missing, but she was still in shock, and forgot about it.

Meanwhile, Ginny was having hysterics.

"I-I-I don't want to go to bed! What is I die too? We're trapped- the boat left- no

hostess-"

"CALM DOWN!" shouted Dr. Fowl. "Here, take these pills, you'll feel better…"

When number 5 got to her room, there was a poem on the wall. It read:

_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine,_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

Nine little Indian boys sat up very late,

One overslept himself and then there were eight.

_Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon,_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks,

One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive,_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

Five little Indian boys going in for law,

One got in Chancery and then there were four.

_Four little Indian boys going out to sea,_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo,

A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

_Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun,_

_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

One little Indian boy left all alone,

He went and hanged himself and then there were none.

_What a sad poem!_ Thought 5, as she fell asleep.

Please R&R 

**So, whodunit?**


	3. Chapter Three

Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

Chapter 3: _Eight _Little Indians, Now 

In the morning, Violet served breakfast. Everyone was downstairs, except for Ginny. Dr. Fowl got up, and said, "I'll check on her."

"What does DCDTL stand for?" asked Violet.

"Duh! It's DC_F_DTL- Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Our enemy. Still, they ARE some of the 10 greatest… that's why he was here." **(AN: There is no plot with the DCFDTL. Red Herring. This is the end of our news with the DCFDTL, and I don't know if Steven is in the DCFDTL.)**

Suddenly, Fowl ran down the stairs.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Number 5 quickly looked at the Indian figurine/candles. _There were only eight left!_

Everyone ran upstairs.

"I checked- she had too many pills!" said Fowl.

"You either accidentally gave her too many sleeping pills…or you _purposely_ gave her too many!" shrieked Number 2.

"HOW DARE YOU! I-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Violet. "We're ALL suspects… everyone had a chance to do it…"

INTERMISSION BREAK

I just forgot to tell you in the other chapter- Mary is a Russian blonde and Dr. Fowl is a brown-haired, freckled boy. Okay, back to story.

! #$&&$#!

After everyone was calmed down, Mary spoke up.

"We should search the island for the murderer… but let's talk first. Steven poured his OWN soda. He MUST'VE committed suicide…but why? He loved life… I miss him…"

She broke down into tears.

Dr. Fowl gave her a tissue.

"We're trapped on an island with a murderer!" screamed number 3.

Number 5 told them about the Indian figurines, and the poem. They all had similar poems in their rooms, too. Then, they put Steven and Ginny on their beds, and covered them each with a sheet.

They searched the island from head to toe… but no murderer. _One of them was the culprit. _Their "host."

END OF CHAPTER 

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter Four

Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

Chapter 4: There Goes Number 1!

After the long search, everyone came in and waited for Number 5 to make lunch. Number 2 suddenly demanded to Violet, "Why do you bring a gun everywhere with you?"

Everyone looked up. Violet blushed and took a gun out of her purse.

"I- well- for protection…"

"That's a lethal weapon!" Said Number 4.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed in… to cold cuts: baloney, pastrami, and a salad, for the supply boat hadn't come. No boat came. They were trapped.

Dr. Fowl, along with Number 2, went to fetch Number 1, who had been looking at the view.

Dr. Fowl came rushing back with Number 2.

"He's dead!" yelled Number 2.

"He's taken a blow to the head!" said Dr. Fowl.

Number 5 looked at the figurines in horror. Now, there were only seven. _Oh god!_ She thought.

Everyone except for Number 5 and Mary put poor Number 1 in his room and covered him with a sheet.

5 and Mary talked in the kitchen. Mary said she suspected Dr. Fowl, because, "Two deaths by poison sounds like a doctor's handiwork. He might have killed Number 1 when he went down to fetch him for lunch. Also, since Fowl is the only member of this damn group with medical knowledge, he can say what he likes about the manner of death and no one can contradict him!" **(AN: Not my words- only a couple of words in this speech are mine.)**

Everybody went to bed, locking his or her doors.

END OF CHAPTER 

**R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter Five

Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

Chapter 5: Then There Were Six… or Five

Number 4 slept late. Waking, he wondered why Number 2 did not come to wake him up earlier. He found the others, and told them about his worries. Downstairs, they found no sign of Number 2.

"Number 2! Where are you?" shouted 4.

When they went into the dining room, Number 5 saw that another statue is missing.

"Another figurine's gone!" she shrieked.

Everyone looked franticly… until they found 2, in the woodshed… with an ax in the back of his head.

Number 5 lost it.

"OH MY GOD! The poem is fulfilled- 'One chopped himself in halves, and then there were six'- DEAR GOD! The next verse is about bees- are there hives on this island?"

Fowl slapped her, and she came to her senses.

"Uh, um, sorry, I was just- um, never mind."

After breakfast, Violet suggests they meet up in half an hour to discuss the situation.

Mary felt a bit sick, and stayed in her seat.

She was drowsy. Suddenly, she saw a bee outside the window. _I love honey…_ she thought. Then, she sensed that somebody was behind her. Her vision was blurred, and she didn't turn around.

She thought about all the horror… she wished she hadn't run away from her and her home…

"Mom…" Then, she felt the bee sting, on the side of her neck.


	6. Chapter Six

4- you asked for number 4 to live through this fic. I'm sorry…but hang in there –**wink-**

----------------------------------------------

Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

CHAPTER 6: Six Little Indians, Playing With A Hive 

Meanwhile, everybody else was drifting, one by one, into the living room. Now there was only seven people left-3, 4, 5, Violet, Dr. Fowl, and Mary. Number 4 called for attention.

"Ok guys, here's the situation- we're a bunch of kids, drawn here by a mysterious host, who is one of us. The red shower curtain and some of Violet's knitting wool is gone, and we need to find out who is the killer. Any ideas?"

"I think it might be Mary… she's been rather quiet lately…" said number 5.

"Yes. I never told you guys…" started Violet. "When she was six, she ran away from her mom, and joined the KCIA, to fight against grownups. She might be a double agent."

"Double agent?" asked a clueless 3.

Violet rolled her eyes, and answered, "Working for 2 organizations. I mean, she might be for grown-ups- shge might be killing us, because we ARE the 10 best!"

"Yeah! Let's go ask her…" said 3. They all agreed, and went inside the dining room.

"Hey, Mary?" asked Violet. Then she turned the chair around. There was Mary, dead, turning blue, with a horrified expression.

3 screamed.

"Hey look! A bee!" shouted 4. They looked out side the window, and saw the bee fly away.

"A bumblebee stung one and then there were five." Said 5 softly.

Dr. Fowl looked her over, shaking, and stated that she was stung by a hypodermic syringe.

"I have one in my bag…" Everybody went upstairs to look for his syringe, but it was gone. They found it thrown out side the dining room window, along with the 6th Indian figurine.

----------------------------------

4 called for attention.

"We must gather all potential weapons, and lock them in a box, and lock the box in a chest. We'll give one key to Fowl and one key to 5 - the two strongest people. They'll have to fight each other for the key, and it will make a lot of racket to break open either."

"I agree!" said 5, and everyone else nodded. They locked away the doctor's medicines and needles, and looked for any other weapons. None were found, but Violet's gun was missing. Nobody found it.

That night, everyone huddled together in the living room. They had decided that only one person would leave the room at one time, while the other four stayed together.

Then, 5 went to her bathroom to take a shower. When she got to her room, she could smell the sea. She thought of that horrible day, the day her sister died. **(AN: in this story, her sister drowned. Yes, she has a sister. Her little sister drowned.)** Her sister's cries for help… but she couldn't reach her in time… but if her little sister hadn't got mad about 5's ideas concerning parents then maybe…suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her neck, and she screamed. Immediately, everybody rushed upstairs.

"What is it?" asked Violet.

Then the light came on. (5 hadn't bothered to turn on the light.) The cold hand had been a piece of seaweed on a hook. It explained the sea smell too.

"Probably to frighten you to death." Said 3. Then, they noticed that four wasn't with them.

They rushed downstairs. There was for, dressed in the missing red curtain, and the missing wool was a judge's wig. There was blood on his head.

"He's been shot!" declared Fowl. "It must've happened during her scream, so we wouldn't hear it. We were in the other room.

"Five little Indians, going in for law, one got in chancery and then there were four." Shrieked 5.

"Sicko!" said 3.

They put him in his bed, as they did for Mary. They went to bed, locking their doors.

**R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

Chapter Seven: How Many Left?

Who is left:

Dr. Fowl

Violet

Number 3

Number 5

Ok! Start the story!

* * *

That night, Number 5 and Violet woke up, and heard movement downstairs, although neither moved.

The next day, Dr. Fowl was missing and nobody could find him.

"Well, he might not be dead- there are still four figurines…" said Violet hopefully.

"We've got to look for him!" said number 3, shaking a bit from fear.

"I want to get out of the house. It's cursed. We have to get out!" shouted 5. They agreed, and went outside, and across the island to a nice cliff over looking the sea.

"Hey, what's that?" asked 3. They went over to the rocks where a strange object was. Violet screamed, and Number 3 wept. Number 5 hugged her protectively as they looked at a very dead Dr. Fowl, his face blue and twisted. He had drowned.

They went back to the cliff, and glared at each other, each one sure they knew who was the culprit.

"I'll go get food at the house. If I go alone and you two stay together, then the murderer can't catch me, right?" They agreed.

After half an hour thay began to get worried. They went to the house. Beneth one of the windows, Number 3 lay, a giant bear statue crushing her head.

"NO!" screamed 5.

Then, she looked at Violet. "It's you! How did you make it fall on her?"

"Ha! Don't try to fool me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why you-"

Violet leapt at 5. In one reflex, Number 5 took out the gun out of her purse she had taken from the scene of the crime last chapter, took aim, and just before Violet hit her, she shot her dead in the chest.


	8. And Then There Were None

Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

Chapter Eight: He Went And Hanged Himself

* * *

Number 5 was stunned. She had done it! The murderer was gone! No need to be afraid. Everything was at peace. So peaceful…

She went back into the house, and up to her room. She dropped the gun in the hallway. She entered her room… and stopped dead.

Hanging on the hook in the ceiling was a noose. Below it, a stool.

"One little Indian, left all alone, he went and hanged himself and then there were none." She said. She remembered again.

_She was there, years before, a time before she joined the KND's fight against Adults. Her sister didn't understand, she was with them, she WANTED to grow up…she couldn't swim well, 5 should've stopped her…but she didn't. SHE WAS WITH THEM!_

5 walked over. She got up on the stool. She put the noose around her neck. She looked in the corner. A person was there. _It's Phoebe. I'm so sorry, Pheebs!_ (AN: Humor me about her sister's name)

She kicked away the stool, her guilt helping to bring her down.

* * *

End of Chapter

Notice that somebody was in the room. Who, huh? Must be the murderer, right? Read on!


	9. The End

Kids Next Door

Operation: M.U.R.D.E.R.

Chapter Nine: The End

"What do you make of it, Ted?"

"I dunno. Ten people on an island, all dead… two poisoned, one beaten on the head, one an ax to the head, one injected, one shot in the head, one drowned, one crushed, one shot, and one hung, a suicide."

"Yeah, about that suicide. Somebody must have been there to put the stool against the wall. From their diaries I have an idea on what might have happened."

The two policemen were perplexed with this case. The residents of the next island had been told to not respond to any signals for help. They were playing a game with a bunch of other rich folks, apparently.

Suddenly, another guy ran up.

"Hey, inspectors, some fishermen found this message in a bottle floating around the island!"

They opened the bottle, and slowly opened the letter. They found the answer to all of their and you readers' questions.

Yo My Homies,

This letter has the answer to an unsolvable mystery on Indian Island.

I, Numbuh Four, have HATED adult haters. I mean, they're people too! Without adults, we kids wouldn't survive.

I joined the KND to try and stop them in secret, but I always failed. So, I brought them and other members of adult-killing groups to Indian Island.

I always had an instinct to kill. But I always had this annoying sense of justice. I loved the poem "Ten Little Indians" because it had such elaborate ways of dying. I always loved mysteries, and-dare I say it- have always wanted to commit a murder myself, an elaborate one.

So, I conducted this entire theme-based murder mystery myself, completely unsolvable.

I killed Steven and Ginny first because their crimes were the smallest, they were merely important in their respective organizations. I went to Ginny in the night and, while she was drowsy, told her to take the pills.

Same goes for Numbuh One. He was so bossy, ordering us all around. I merely had to sneak up on him.

Numbuh 2 was stupid and annoying, and he made machines that helped KND. I sneaked up on him as well.

Mary ran away from her mother, she was so into it. I stole Dr. Fowl's syringe.

By now I had made friends with Dr. Fowl. We agreed that we should fake my death, since it might help to surprise the real murderer or something. He couldn't believe that I could be the murderer.

Being a doctor, he put some red putty on my forehead, and pretended I was dead.

That night we went by the sea to talk. If only the fool had remembered: Four little Indians walking by the sea, a red herring swallowed one and then there were three. Well, I shoved him off the cliff.

He had also run away from his family.

Numbuh 3 was easy, she went right up to the house, and I watched as Numbuh 5 killed Violet.

I would've killed 5, but I wanted it to fit the rhyme, so I set up the room in a suggestive way, with the smell of the sea drifting in, so her own guilt of murdering her own adult-loving sister would drive her to suicide.

Now, I will use a small mechanism using a rubber band to shoot myself in the head so that the gun flies away, and I will fall back on the bed, as if the others put me here. The police will find ten dead bodies and an unsolved mystery.

Sincerely,

Numbuh Four,

Wally

* * *

THE END

* * *

Ha ha! Bet you weren't expecting that! But a past reader from a different name: As you can see, 4 didn't exactly die when you thought he did. Of course, here he's an insane psychopath, but never mind that.

Any questions? I want to add that when 5 died, she could smell the sea, I forgot to mention that, and she thought that her sister wanted her to hang herself.

Happy Trails!


	10. Heheh

Only putting this thing up so my story gets posted up again

(Evil snicker)

My sweet little Chuckie:

Though I must leave you behind me

This poem will tell you

Where you always can find me.

When the gentle wind blows,

That's my hand on your face

And when the tree gives you shade

That's my sheltering embrace.

When the sun gives you freckles,

That's me tickling my boy!

When the rain wets yourhair,

Those are my tears of joy.

When the long grass enfolds you,

That's me holding you tight.

When the whirlpool sings,

That's me whispering, _"night-night." _


End file.
